Here Comes the NXT Contestant
by GreyLionDiva
Summary: Possiby only one-shot, title inspired by Nickleback's Next Contestant. Mr McMahon thinks the NXT Rookies are getting slack, he decides to throw a mystery contestant in the mix, how will the Rookies handle it? will this contestant be the NXT big thing? OC


**A/N:**

**This is possibly only a one-shot. I hope you like it.**

My first one-shot, title inspired by Nickleback's Next Contestant.  
Mr McMahon thinks the NXT Rookies are getting slack, he decides to throw in a mystery contestant to the mix, how will the Rookies handle it, will this contestant be the NXT big thing?

* * *

**Here Comes the NXT Contestant**

The NXT theme song had just barely finished when a new sound illuminated the arena with "No chance, that's what you got." Mr. McMahon stepped out from behind the curtain where he had been waiting to address the WWE Universe. The crowd was silent, not knowing what to expect from the Chairman of the board. Vince raised the microphone in his hand to his mouth, "Well I have a lovely surprise for you all, I'm sure the WWE Universe will like it, but I'm not sure how our Rookies and Pros will take it."

With the crowd still silent, Mr McMahon took this as a good sign that things were about to pick up. "Lately I think the NXT Rookies have been getting slack and I'm not entirely happy about this," a ferocious boo escaped the mouths of every fan in the arena. The Chairman knew how to handle booing crowds so he waited until the crowd was quiet, this he thought kept the suspense of what he was about to say and uses this to his advantage every time.

"Not that long ago I was sitting in my office and I thought to myself, how can I make NXT bigger and better when all I have are wanabes that are too cocky for their own good? Then I came up with something, I came up with the idea to show these Rookies how it's done so quite simply I added a new competitor to the NXT roster." A chorus of "What!?" was emitted from the audience in the NXT arena, once again Mr. McMahon waited for it to quiet down before he explained some more.

"So I kept thinking, who can bring NXT to the next level? It would have to be someone willing to be underestimated when they first start out granted, someone who is willing to defy these odds, someone willing to do all they can to be the best they are, someone wanting to make history, this person would of had to be chosen very carefully by yours truly of cause." To the people in the crowd, this sounded like the start of one of Mr. McMahon's famous evil plots that everyone knows very well.

"As fate would have it, I met this person not long after I started my search for the 'one'. My special competitor is here tonight and they are eager to have their first match at NXT against the Rookie Skip Sheffield with his Pro William Regal in the main event tonight!" The crowd erupted into a cheer from the mention that the newbee was facing the man all fans love to hate, with that the Chairman turned and headed back through the curtain, back to where he came from to think about tonight's show.

----------

"Here tonight joining me are my guests for this time, Rookie, Skip Sheffield and Pro, Mr William Regal. So tell me Skip, what are your thoughts on tonight's main event with yourself going face-to-face with our newest addition to the NXT competition?" The titration screen was now filled with the face of Matt Striker talking to the Rookie and Pro. Before Skip could answer Matt's question, William Regal butted in front of his Rookie, "Any competitor that Mr. McMahon has brought in, cannot be any good if he has been brought in to the competition this late. I feel that any of the Rookies on this show, even the lousy Justin what's-his-name can beat him." Boos were heard through out the building when Justin Gabriel was said with such hatred. "Even Justin Gabriel, hmmm… that's some interesting thoughts Mr Regal," Matt Striker thought quite the opposite of Gabriel, that he was the one to win NXT. "Thank you for your time Mr Regal, Skip." Matt nodded his head at each of them as they left the interview room to wait for their up and coming match that would take place after the break.

"Thank you for joining us once again tonight. Now before the commercial we heard the thoughts of NXT's newest member from none other than William Regal." The commentators, Josh Matthews and Michael Cole were awaiting the arrival of the unknown competitor. "So who do you think this new Rookie is Michael?"  
"To be honest Josh, I have no idea, but knowing Mr McMahon, I feel that he has been picked to be lead the way through NXT to come out victorious." Wasting time before the first competitor came down the ring they continued on with more rubbish, "I also think that coming this late into the competition puts this Rookie at a disadvantage to the rest of the guys because he doesn't know the in-ring styles as much as he would if was here all along"  
"I totally agree with you there Cole, but this is Mr. McMahon's 'One' we are talking about here."

Before more could be said from Josh or Michael, the music of Skip Sheffield filled the arena and he could soon be seen coming through the curtain of the stage with one William Regal. "This match is set for one fall, entering first from College Station, Texas, accompanied by his WWE Pro, William Regal, he is Skip Sheffield!" Savannah's voice filled the arena with the announcement of the match.

Skip strutted down to the ring with a smirk slapped on his face "I think they're looking over confident Josh if you ask me."  
"I seem to agree with you there Michael, a lot of matches have been lost because of overconfidence. I think this maybe the downfall to this match or even Skip's wrestling career."  
"No argument there Josh."

Sheffield got into the ring while Regal politely got the ring mic off Savannah, "If Mr. McMahon thinks he can bring in a new Rookie that can beat mine, I think he is mistaken, Skip here is the future of the WWE." The former RAW GM handed the mic back to Savannah and headed to Sheffield's corner as Slow Deep and Loud by Type O Negative began to echo ghostly around the quiet building. The arena was in darkness and silence apart from the dries from a few children and the glowing red eyes on the titration screen.

As a crow started squawking two hooded figures slowly swayed out from behind the curtain and down the ramp with the lighting eerily illuminating as they walked past the light source. The two companions began slowly undoing their cloaks as they came closer to ring. "And his opponent, from Raleigh, North Carolina…." Savannah paused till the right moment to finish her announcement as the pair entered the through the ropes and stood in middle facing Sheffield and Regal, they raised their hands to remove their cloaks, the lights suddenly went out and sprang back on with a bright white light, the song, Circus by Brittany Spears began to play, 'all eyes on me in the centre of the ring, just like a circus. When I crack that whip, everyone gonna trip, just like a circus' and there stood two beautiful women with cloaks around their feat. "She is Kaia Hardy!" With that, the glowing red eyes on the titration screen had morphed to the kind and smiling face of the youngest of the two women.

"He's a, a, she??" That was all that came from Michael Cole and Josh Matthews for a long time.

The Smirk on Sheffield's face was wiped right off while William Regal just stood there in shock with his jaw hanging lower than his knees steering at the dark headed women named Kaia. Regal once again took the microphone of the ring announcer, "sweetheart, there must be some mistake now go back up there and find Skip's real opponent, and we can forget this ever happened, OK?" glaring at Regal, Kaia had been waiting for this moment to compensate for herself and any other Divas with her Pro, Beth Phoenix at her side, "oh there's no mistaking here. Mr. McMahon has hand picked me because I can dominate, not only have I dominated all the women divisions in the Indies, but I have also been at the top of the men's before coming here. I am here to prove that You, Mr. Regal, Do Not Underestimate A WOMEN!" Kaia was up in Regals face stabbing a finger into his chest, screaming the last sentence at him.

Skip couldn't take it any more and pushed Regal away from the angry women, snatching the mic away from her. "If you wanna be squished just so you can learn your place, I'll give you a fight. I ain't backing down from any match, especially one to a pipsqueak little girl like you. Let's go!" Sheffield threw the microphone out of the ring and backed into his respective corner, as did Kaia. "Sheffield, you do not hit a women, even if she is as obnoxious as that," Regal had to yell at Skip to get him to hear over the fans chanting Kaia.

"Remember Kaia, use your assets," Beth looked at Kaia and winked at her, Kaia grinned back at her Beth, remembering the talk they had what seemed like years ago but in fact was only a few minutes prior to them walking out from behind the curtain

_~Flashback~  
The newest Rookie and her Pro which just so happened to be her best friend, stood nervously in their locker room awaiting their debut on NXT. They had just finished getting their attire ready and were doing a check before they wrapped their selves in their cloaks. Kaia was dressed as a ringleader, just so she could play on her music for her debut night. She had on her black ring boots, black fishnet tights under her black silky mini skirt that was tasselled with gold. On her body, she had on a low cut, white corset top that came to a point over her skirt, over top of this corset she had a red coat with gold designs, detail and trim. To top off her outfit she had a black silk tie to match her skirt, a small top hat with a gold and red feather and a riding crop. Her dark hair that came down half way down her back was lightly curled and flowing, her makeup was bright red lipstick, gold eye shadow, black eyeliner and black mascara. Beth was not dressed to compete or use her 'assets' like Kaia was doing, but she was dressed to match Kaia, wearing black boots tucked into her black jeans with a white, red and gold top similar to the one she wears in ring. Her makeup was very simple compared to Kaia's with just a bit of lippy and mascara._

_Kaia picked up her cloak and was about to put it on before she had a thought, "Haha, these cloaks remind me of star wars," Kaia stood there laughing at her thoughts, "Indeed it does young Skywalker, haha, but there's one thing I want you to remember tonight," Beth turned to face Kaia and placed her hands on her shoulders in all seriousness, "I want you to remember that we are women, and that thing that you are about to wrestle is in fact a man," Stoping the pair let a soft laugh escape from her lips along with Kaia, "Yes Kaia, he is a man because apparently he has a pair. ::snigger:: And as everyone knows they always have one thing on their mind." Once again the girls cracked up laughing, because they both knew what Beth was talking about._

"_There's something we have that they don't and they want, your assets," Beth slid her hands off Kaia's shoulders down so they were resting on top of Kaia's corset shirt. The two were standing very close together when Beth took a good grip of the corset and pulled it up. "Much better." Smiling at each other, Kaia gave Beth a hug, "Where would I be with out you Master?" "Kaia, I think you'd be dead." Trying to give Kaia a serious face, she cracked up laughing. "Thanks for the encouraging thought." Kaia laughed along with her friend. "Girl, just remember, I kissed Kahli to eliminate him in the Royal Rumble." Beth faked a shiver and the two girls continued laughing like idiots about nothing right up until the stagehand came to tell them they had 10 minutes before they had to be in the ring._

~Present~

Kaia removed her jacket and her top hat and along with her riding crop, she handed her extra gear to the stagehand. While doing this, William Regal was yelling from outside the ring at Sheffield not to have this match but Skip was taking no notice of what Regal was saying because he was concentrating on how he was going to take out the 'little girl'. "Thank you Mr. Regal, but I do not need your help." Kaia took her eyes off Sheffield to get back to her corner but as the bell rang she could not get her gaze to leave the man in the crowd. Turning back to Skip, she was only a second too long to for her to start concetrating back on Sheffield, this gave him enough time to get over to her and put her in into a monstrous headlock.

* * *

A/N: Please Read and Reveiw and tell me if i should comtinue on with this


End file.
